1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a surveying apparatus comprising an irradiation portion, which has an objective lens and irradiates ranging light toward a measured object, a ranging portion for measuring a distance per unit time more than once based on reflection light reflected by the measured object and entered through the objective lens, a collimation optical system portion for collimating the measured object through the objective lens, and the collimation optical system portion being provided with an image processing device for obtaining a collimation image obtained through the objective lens.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, there has been known a surveying apparatus of non-prism type comprising an irradiation portion, which has an objective lens and irradiates ranging light toward a measured object, a ranging portion for measuring a distance per unit time more than once based on reflection light reflected by the measured object and entered through the objective lens, and a collimation optical system portion for collimating the measured object through the objective lens (Reference to Japanese Pant Laid Open 2000-321055, for example).
The conventional surveying apparatus comprises ranging functions of prism ranging and non-prism ranging, and includes a measure for preventing miss-measurement when the prism ranging is used.
However, in the above conventional surveying apparatus, when a moving obstacle has come across a projection optical path of ranging light while measuring the distance, the reflection light from the moving obstacle different from the original ranging object enters through the objective lens. Therefore, there may be a case that the ranging result includes an error.